This invention relates generally to optical imaging systems. More particularly, this invention relates to an imaging system which detects specular reflections from the interface between media having different indices of refraction. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in ocular or ophthalmic surgery for identifying tissue boundaries or cavities within tissues.